Complications
by yanksbabe01
Summary: Nathan Haley story with a bit of peyton lucas. It involves all of the characters from OTH, but mainly focuses on Nathan and Haley's relationship


Haley looked up from her homework to acknowledge a light knocking on her bedroom door. "Who is it?" She sighed; disappointed she wasn't able to escape from all her siblings. "Hales it's me. Can I come in?" Her best friend Lucas asked from behind the door. "Of course, I don't know why you even bothered knocking Luke." Haley said.  
Lucas came in and shut the door behind him. Quietly he moved across the room and took a seat next to Haley on her bed. "So what's up" Lucas said, glancing at her homework. "Studying for my mid-term, trig sucks." "Haley, you know that's not what I meant." Lucas replied. "I know, but I didn't feel like answering THAT question. If you're referring to my breakup with Nathan, I'm over it. Really, I know that everyone thinks that I am going to fall apart because the great Nathan Scott is no longer in my life, but something tells me that there is going to be bigger and better things throughout my life than him. Soo. What about you and Peyton?" "Nope. You're not changing the subject. I know you Hales, I know that you're hurting, but if you don't want to talk about it, then that's fine. We'll just do something else."  
Grateful that Lucas was willing to put aside her breakup for now, they slid back into an easy conversation about music. She also managed to get out of him that He and Peyton were in fact dating. Finally, it only took those two about six months of pathetic flirting to get together.  
In truth Haley wasn't even close to being over her breakup with Nathan, it had only happened six days earlier. He had told her that they couldn't be together anymore because their lives were going in different directions and it was too hard for them to be together. They had broken up many times before, but this time she was pretty sure that it was permanent, although with Nathan you could never be sure of anything. Nathan and she had frequently gotten into arguments when they were dating, but they had always made up in a few days, if not a few hours. But they hadn't spoken since the break up.  
Luckily it was Saturday and she didn't have to see Nathan again until school on Monday. Haley found that it was a lot easier to forget about Nathan when she knew that there was a next to zero chance of seeing him.  
Lucas stayed awhile longer, and then he had to bid his farewell, he had promised his mom that he would return home early. Haley finished her homework and went to bed, hoping that her dreams would not involve Nathan. No such luck.  
  
Haley woke up the next morning groggy and confused. She decided to go for a jog, hoping that it would clear her mind. Haley headed out on her usual path, through her neighborhood, down the beach, and back home. Her plan was executing perfectly, and thoughts of Nathan were slowly dissipating. She should have known that something was bad bound to happen.  
Haley had decided to take a break, and was sitting on a bench watching the waves roll out when she felt a familiar presence sit next to her.  
She didn't need to look to know that it was Nathan, but she did anyway, her eyes locking instantly with his. Neither said a word until Nathan finally broke the silence. "So have you been?" he asked quietly. "Ok, a lot of studying. You?" Haley asked. "I've missed you." Nathan said, reaching over and clasping Haley's hand in his own. "Nathan you can't do this, it's not fair to either of us. We can't keep getting into these fights and then making up, and then going through the same routine the next week." "So this is it? You want to break up." Nathan asked getting angry and letting go of her hand. "I thought that we already had. In case you don't remember you made it pretty clear that you didn't want to be with me anymore, and then you did an excellent job at avoiding me all week." "I couldn't talk to you Haley, it was too hard. You have to understand that I did what I thought was best for us, for you. I never wanted to hurt you. But now. I've missed you so much, everything reminds me of you. We can make this work. I mean, yeah we're heading down different paths but it doesn't mean that we can't stay together." Nathan reasoned.  
Haley sometimes just did not understand Nathan. One second he was angry and ready to walk away from her and the next he was apologetic, convincing Haley that he loved her. She knew that he and Nathan we're heading down different paths, she knew that before they even dated, and at the time she didn't care. But it was all different now. Haley knew that it would come to this eventually, she needed to be strong, and this time she would be the one to end it. "Nathan we can't, I can't. As much as I love you, it's just too hard." Haley sighed, fighting back the tears that were now stinging her eyes. "Fine, then I guess I'll see you around. We can still be friends right? I need you as my friend Haley. I think that you were the first friend that actually liked me for me and not my popularity." Nathan admitted, showing more vulnerability than he would have liked to. "Of course. I want us to be friends too. We'll just take one day at a time ok. We only have two months of school left; let's make the best of it ok." "Ok." "Well I've gotta get to Karen's, but I'll see you at school tomorrow. Bye Nathan." Haley smiled, and then turned away, jogging off towards her home.  
Haley sat in English class trying to listen to her teacher, but her mind kept wandering back to Nathan. She wasn't sure that they were going to be able to be just friends. Even when they were in a fight, there was always an incredible amount of sexual tension between them. She was sure that it wouldn't be any different now. 


End file.
